Chuyến phiêu lưu của Hinata
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Hinata đã gây ra một cuộc chiến tranh, trong lúc đến đường cùng cô được giúp đỡ để trở về quá khứ, cô sẽ làm gì trong quá khứ? nguyên nhân cuộc chiến tranh là gì? cuộc phiêu lưu của Hinata bắt đầu ra sao? GaaHina pair chính, SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku,...mong mọi người review góp ý
1. Chapter 1 Ánh trăng và em

Mọi người đều tập hợp trong phòng họp giữa cuộc họp Suna và Konoha, các phụ lão đều tập hợp đông đủ trong phòng, những phụ lão tộc Hyuuga nhìn xung quanh và im lặng đợi cho đến khi ngài Kazekage tóc đỏ và Hokage tóc vàng bước vào. Có thể nói sau khi cuộc đại chiến Ninja lần thứ 4 xảy ra, mọi người đều biết đến danh tiếng của Uzumaki Naruto người bị phong ấn Cửu Vĩ cũng là người góp công lớn là anh hùng của mọi Ninja khắp nơi, mọi người đặt niềm tin vào Naruto rồi quyết định để Naruto làm Hokage, về việc người cuối cùng của tộc Uchiha gây chiến với ngũ Kage lúc trước cũng được bỏ qua vì Uchiha Sasuke đã chung sức chiến đấu chống lại Madara. 

Kazekage và Naruto bước vào và bắt đầu cuộc họp, Hinata ngồi phía đầu cạnh bên Gaara tên tóc đỏ. Mọi người bắt đầu họp. Sau 5 phút trôi qua Hinata nằm gụt xuống bàn. 

"Hinata-chan, cậu có đang nghe không?" Hokage của làng lá lên tiếng.

"Không hề" Mọi người bất ngờ trước câu trả lời của cô, không khí đột nhiên trở nên yên lặng, mọi người bắt đầu thì thầm bàn tán vang lên khắp căn phòng, Hinata ngồi thẳng lên và nhìn quanh căn phòng, tỏ vẻ không để tâm. 

"Tôi không hề nghỉ trong suốt một tháng trời vì những nhiệm vụ Anbu trong khi là người trị thương vì Ino, Ten Ten điều xin nghỉ cùng một lúc và chính cậu đồng ý. Tôi không hề phàn nàn tí nào về việc này một lần. tất nhiên giờ tôi mới hiểu ra được chính cậu muốn tôi rời khỏi làng, trong lúc ở phía sau lưng tôi cùng người cha già đáng kính của tôi làm hôn ước với người mà tôi không muốn. Nhưng đừng có hy vọng tôi ngồi đây trong bữa họp tẻ nhạt này ký tên và đưa tôi đi rồi mong tôi để tâm vào cuộc họp. Tôi sẽ đi ra và đi ngủ đây, tôi quá mệt mỏi rồi, và như tôi đã nói nếu ai dám làm phiền tôi thì tôi sẽ cắt đầu người đó, hiểu chưa? Tốt"

Sau đó cô đứng dậy và bước ra khỏi phòng, không quan tâm với những người có khuôn mặt sốc trong im lặng, đi thẳng vào phòng ngủ và không thèm bận tâm thay bộ đồ cưới mà ngủ luôn một giấc.

Cảm giác khi nằm trên chiếc giường quen thuộc, mắt cô nhắm lại lạc vào một thế giới màu trắng, rồi từ từ cảnh hiện ra trước mắt cô là một đồi đầy hoa, cô nằm trên đồi hít thở không khí trong lành và tận hưởng cơn gió nhẹ lướt qua làn da cô. Cô không biết là cô đã ngủ bao lâu cho đến khi cô nghe tiếng người nói.

"Mọi thứ đều ổn cả, cô ấy chỉ là làm việc quá giới hạn và mệt mỏi quá thôi, chỉ cần ngủ tí là cô ấy sẽ ổn ngài Kazekage"

"Nhưng cô ấy dường như không hề cử động trong hai ngày"

"Tôi nghĩ cô ấy vẫn ổn Temari-san"

Người bác sĩ bước ra ngoài rồi đóng cửa lại, sau đó một giọng nói vang lên

"Thấy chưa! Hai người lo lắng quá rồi! chắc chắn là tụi người Konoha đó đã gây áp lực cho cô ấy quá. Dù sao đi nữa chúng ta đều biết rằng Hinata-chan không bao giờ lên giọng hoặc đe dọa với ai trừ khi cô ấy bị áp lực quá."

"Em cứ nghĩ là con gái ở Konoha ai cũng vậy chứ"

"Đúng vậy nhưng không phải là Hinata"

Hinata không đủ kiên nhẫn nên ngồi bật dậy, làm hai người đang ngồi trên giường té xuống đất.

Có một bàn tay đang nắm vai cô, cô quay qua nhìn và thấy một mái tóc đỏ, sau đó nhận ra đó chính là Gaara

"Anh buông em ra được không" hinata hỏi, vẫn còn hơi mệt.

"Không" Gaara trả lời. Sau đó Hinata nhận ra bản thân mình đang mặc trong bộ váy ngủ và Kankuro cứ nhìn chằm chằm cô, cô lấy mềnh che lại, Gaara thì quay lưng cản tầm nhìn của người anh Kankuro đang chảy máu mũi :v.

"RA NGOÀI" Gaara nói lớn.

"Tch… đi thôi Kankuro, để hai đứa ở lại tình cảm tí đi" Temari lên tiếng rồi kéo tai Kankuro ra ngoài cửa, 

"Ahh.. đau… đau… nhẹ tay tí thôi" Kankuro rên rỉ, đi theo Temari ra ngoài.

Tay Gaara vuốt lưng Hinata rồi thì thầm vài câu để Hinata cảm thấy dễ chịu, Hinata dựa vào ngực Gaara thở dài, cảm nhận hơi ấm và nghe tiếng tim đập từng nhịp, từng nhịp trong long ngực Gaara. Tay Hinata ôm chặt Gaara vào và thì thầm "Em không muốn cưới cậu ta". Gaara dừng lại sao đó hôn nhẹ lên cổ Hinata rồi đến tai, thì thầm "Anh không cho phép cậu ta lấy em đi mất đâu" rồi ôm chặt Hinata, sau đó thở dài.

Flashback

Hinata lần đầu gặp Gaara vào lúc năm 15 tuổi, khi đó Shikamaru bận nên không thể đón ngài Kazekage tóc đỏ nên đã nhờ Ino, Ino lúc đó bận việc nên cuối cùng đã nhờ Hinata. Hinata ban đầu gặp Gaara mới nhận ra sau bao nhiêu năm cậu ta đã thay đổi khá nhiều so với lúc ở kỳ thi Chunnin, thay vì ánh mắt lúc nào cũng đầy ham muốn giết người thay bằng ánh mặt nghiêm nghị, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo nhạt được nhấn mạnh nhờ quầng thâm trên mắt, tóc cậu ta cũng dài ra nhiều mang một vẻ khá cám dỗ. Cậu ta nhìn Hinata sau đó cười nhẹ, ánh mắt đầy ấm áp gật đầu nhẹ rồi khuôn mặt trở lại không cảm xúc. Hinata lúc đó còn so sánh thật ra nhìn kỹ thì chàng trai tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh biển trong veo không bằng Gaara tóc đỏ đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo.

Có thể nói ấn tượng sau khi gặp lại Gaara đối với cô là rất tốt, nhưng cô vẫn còn sợ Gaara vì đa chứng kiến cảnh "quan tài cát" tận mắt. Sau đó cô đã trò chuyện đôi điều với Gaara và dẫn Gaara đi thăm quan khắp làng trước khi cuộc họp với Tsunade bắt đầu. Hầu như hai người đều im lặng và không nói gì nhiều, nhưng đối với cô dường như sự im lặng đó không hề không thoải mái tí nào, mà thật ra nó rất thoải mái. Sau này khi Gaara đi, Gaara ngỏ ý muốn làm bạn với cô, cô đồng ý và hai người đã viết thư cho nhau mỗi tháng để liên lạc nhau. Và thời gian trôi qua hai người trở thành bạn thân qua thư, mỗi khi Gaara đến thăm Konoha, cậu ta thường đi cùng cô.

Chiến tranh Ninja lần thứ 4 kết thúc, cô vẫn nuôi hy vọng với Naruto. Naruto sau này cũng đã tỏ tình với cô, cô rất vui. Nhưng khi chưa được ở bên cạnh Naruto ngày nào thì cô lại phải nhận một nhiệm vụ cấp A gần biên giới Suna và Konoha , cô vào làng Suna, khi vừa gặp Gaara cô đã chạy đến ôm chặt cậu ta rồi kể về việc Naruto tỏ tình, Gaara cười hạnh phúc với cô rồi ôm cô lại chia sẻ với cô cùng niềm vui ấy. Cô báo cáo về nhiệm vụ với Gaara rồi sau đó đi làm nhiệm vụ.

Sau khi trở về không giấu được khuôn mặt vui mừng khi gặp lại Naruto, cô đi thẳng đến văn phòng nhưng khi đến rằng phòng thì cô nghe tiếng nói

"Sakura tớ yêu cậu nhiều lắm"

"Cậu nói gì thế? Còn Hinata"

"Thật ra thì… tớ hẹn hò với Hinata chỉ để cho cậu ghen, tớ và cậu ta chưa làm gì hết"

'Sao chứ… cậu làm thế chỉ để cho Sakura ghen?… sao mình ngốc thế này'-Hinata nghĩ trong đầu hiện lên nhiều việc cô đã làm vì Naruto, mắt cô đầy nước , nước mắt cô chảy dài xuống mặt , cô định quay lưng bỏ đi thì nghe tiếng Sakura nói lớn.

"Cậu nghĩ sao vậy hả? cậu đúng là một tên kh-…. Buông tớ ra!"

Hinata dùng một ít charka cuối cùng để bật Bakuyan, cô biết cô không nên dùng nó lúc này nhưng mà cô muốn chứng kiến cảnh này. Naruto ôm Sakura lại, rồi hôn Sakura, ban đầu Sakura có hơi sốc sau đó hôn lại, sau một lúc hai người buông ra. Hinata đứng ở ngoài im lặng đưa tay lên miệng cố không gây ra tiếng động, nước mắt thi nhau rơi xuống.

"Tớ biết cậu sẽ rất giận, nhưng nghe tớ nói hết đã, tớ yêu cậu, rất rất yêu cậu" nói xong Naruto ôm chặt Sakura, rồi hôn tiếp. 

Hinata tắt Bakuyan sau đó bước đi về nhà, cô vào phòng mình và ngồi khóc, cô tự nhốt mình trong nhà suốt ngày chỉ để ngủ rồi tỉnh dậy nhận ra đó là sự thật, đau đớn trong lòng cô bị chôn vùi cho đến khi mất hết cảm giác đau, từ lúc đó một con người mới của Hinata cũng xuất hiện, cô không nhút nhát như xưa nữa, thay vào đó rất mạnh mẽ, cô luôn làm việc một mình, cũng có người chứng kiến cô trong những lần đi nhiệm vụ chính tay cô giết chết tên tội phạm. Mọi người đều tạo khoảng cách với cô kể cả người bạn cùng nhóm lâu năm với cô Kiba và Shino, họ tôn trọng cô và muốn cho cô thời gian hồi phục nhưng càng khiến Hinata tệ hơn. Gaara chứng kiến sự thay đổi của cô, cố gắng viết thư cho cô nhiều hơn, đôi lúc tranh thủ thời gian qua Konoha an ủi cô và từ từ tình bạn của hai người tiến them một bước.

Một hôm cô ngồi ngắm trăng vào đêm khuya rồi tự hỏi liệu Gaara có ngắm trăng như cô trong lúc này, cô bỏ đi khỏi làng và đến làng cát ở vài ngày, đêm đó cô đến tòa Kage và nhìn thấy Gaara cũng ngồi ngắm trăng như cô, cô quay lại để vê làng nếu như ai biết cô ở đây thì sẽ có rất rối lớn, thì cát từ đâu xuất hiện và giữ cô lại, cô quay lại nhìn thì thấy người con trai có mái tóc đỏ đang nhìn cô với đôi mắt màu ngọc bích, đôi mắt ấy thoáng vẻ buồn, sau đó đôi tay ôm cô lại gần, hai người cùng ngồi ngắm trăng. Gaara nói phá tan bầu im lặng. 

"Em nghĩ anh sẽ cho em đi sau khi em đến đây à, mặt trăng nhỏ của anh?" Gaara đưa tay vuốt mái tóc của Hinata, ngắm nhìn đôi mắt tím nhạt.

"Gomen ne, em chỉ muốn biết liệu anh có ngắm trăng như em không, em không định sẽ để anh tìm thấy em" Hinata cười nhạt dựa vào vai Gaara, đôi mắt vẫn hướng lên nhìn ánh trăng. 

"Khi không có mặt trăng nhỏ của anh ở đây, anh rất buồn và phải ngắm mặt trăng lớn kia, anh luôn thấy khuôn mặt hiền diệu của em trên đó. Và em nghĩ anh không biết em ở đây khi em bước trên sa mạc của anh sao? Anh sẽ luôn tìm được em như em luôn tìm được anh" Gaara để cầm trên tóc Hinata

"Anh biết không, em rất thích ngắm trăng, nó không chói lòa như mặt trời, nó dễ nhìn và ắm lặng" Hinata nói câu cuối và hôn nhẹ lên môi Gaara. 

Đó là đêm mà hai người họ đã ở cùng nhau, cả hai chia sẻ tâm hồn và thân thể cho nhau và hinata học cách thế nào là cảm giác yêu một người, thế nào là yêu, thế nào là buông bỏ. Và Gaara cũng đã cướp Hinata khỏi đám cưới đang diễn ra ở Konoha, và cậu ta không hề quan tâm kể cả Hinata. 'Hơn nữa cũng là lỗi của bọn họ vì lợi dụng Hinata như một món đồ trước mặt Gaara'


	2. Chapter 2 Trở về quá khứ và cơn ác mộng

Chap 2: Trở về quá khứ

"Cậu điên rồi Naruto!" Shikamaru đập tay mạnh xuống bàn và hét lên với tên Hokage tóc vàng.

"Cậu không có quyền gì để nói chuyện với tôi cả, Hinata là của tôi, Gaara đã cướp cô ấy ngay vào ngày đám cưới, đã hơn một tháng rồi và giờ tôi không còn lý do nào để nương tay nữa" Naruto nạt lại.

"Temari và Shikadai đang thăm nhà cô ấy Suna, cậu muốn tôi chính tay tôi giết cả vợ và con tôi sao?" Shikamaru cố nói bình tĩnh, Naruto định nói tiếp nhưng đột nhiên có tiếng cửa phòng đập rầm rầm sau đó thì Kiba, Akamaru và Shino xông vào.

"Tên chết tiệt, cậu có quyền hành gì mà lại nói chiến tranh là chiến tranh liền như thế? Cậu có quyền gì mà muốn phá vỡ hạnh phúc cuối cùng của Hinata như thế?" Kiba hét lên, Akamaru thì gầm gừ ý muốn tấn công Naruto.

"Rồi cậu sẽ hối hận Naruto" Shino nói bình tĩnh.

"Tôi sẽ bù đắp cho cô ấy! rồi Hinata sẽ yêu tôi lại thôi dù sao đi nữa đó là chuyện riêng của tôi, giờ thì cút hết đi" Naruto nói trong giận dữ.

"Bù đắp, bù đắp cái con khỉ đó Naruto, cậu chơi đùa với tình cảm của Hinata, sau đó thì vứt xó đi chạy theo con nhỏ tóc hồng kia, đến khi nó đi rồi thì cậu lại muốn Hinata để chơi đùa tiếp, lúc cô ấy đang hạnh phúc thì cậu lại phá nó, thằng khốn nạn, tôi sẽ không tham gia cuộc chiến tranh vớ vẩn này!" Kiba giận dữ.

"Hinata vốn dĩ không còn yêu cậu nữa Naruto" Shino nói.

"Các người bắt buộc tham gia cuộc chiến tranh này! Không nói thêm gì nữa! Giờ thì ra ngoài hết đi!"

Shikamaru thở dài rồi cùng Kiba và Shino ra ngoài.

"Chuyện này thật là phiền phức" Shikamaru nói rồi xoa xoa trán.

**Tại Suna lúc sau này – chiến tranh

"Đi! Đi mau Hinata và Temari-nee! Hãy chạy đến vùng biên giới rồi đến làng Nước" Gaara nói trong khi đang cùng Kankuro chiến đấu một vài Shinobi làng lá.

"Không! Em sẽ ở lại chiến đấu tiếp" Hinata đứng một bên nói kiên quyết.

Gaara hôn nhẹ lên môi Hinata và thì thầm vào tai vài câu an ủi và hứa sẽ đến làng Nước với cô sau.

"Temari-nee, giờ xin chị hãy đưa Hinata đi dùm em, bảo vệ cô ấy" Gaara nói vẻ ảm đạm, cười nhạt rồi quay đi.

"Chết tiệt thật! Được rồi, chúng ta mau đi thôi Hinata" Temari nói rồi kéo tay Hinata chạy đi, cô thật sự rất ghét khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt đau khổ của Gaara lúc đó.

Khi đến gần cổng thì bị các Ninja làng lá chặn lại tấn công, Temari cầm quạt ra chiến đấu rồi hét lớn với Hinata.

"Đi! Mau lên Hinata, chị sẽ ở lại giữ chân bọn họ" Hinata nhìn Temari một hồi rồi cố gắng chạy tiếp, Hinata chạy được một quãng đường nữa thì từ đâu Kiba, Shino, Akamaru và một nhóm Ninja xuất hiện.

"Kiba, Shino, Akamaru" Hinata nói đầy ngạc nhiên.

"Tên khốn đó, chết tiệt thật tại sao lại bắt chúng ta làm một việc chó chết như thế này" Kiba nói giọng bực bội sau đó chạy lại cùng Shino giữ Hinata lại. Hinata do đã dùng gần hết charka nên không kháng cự lại được. Cô vùng vẫy được một chút rồi khóc, những giọt nước mặt lăn dài rồi rơi xuống cát, gió đêm khuya hiu quạnh trên sa mạc lạnh lẽo lướt qua làn da trắng mịn màn có vài vết cắt của cô

'Mình phải chịu số phận như thế này thật sao? Đứa bé này, ngôi làng đó, gia đình mới của mình tất cả đã mắt hết' Cô nghĩ, nước mắt thi nhau rơi xuống, cô nhìn Kiba và Shino với vẻ đau thương, đôi mắt trở nên vô hồn, họ cố gắng tránh mặt cô cố không nhìn vào đôi mắt đó, Kiba quay mặt đi sau đó không chịu nổi nữa đã hét lớn.

"Chết tiệt thật! tên khốn nạn đó, tớ đang làm gì thế này Hinata… chạy đi, chạy mau đi Hinata, mọi việc ở đây để tớ, Akamaru và Shino lo cho, chạy mau đi! Đừng để ai bắt đấy!" Kiba nói vài giọt nước mắt rơi xuống.

"Cậu đi bảo trọng, hãy cố sống sót" Shino nói.

Hinata gật đầu rồi đứng lên chạy tiếp, cô quay đầu nhìn lại và thấy Kiba và Shino đang giúp cô cầm chân những Shinobi lại.

Cô cảm thấy buồn nôn nhưng cố sức gang chạy tiếp trên sa mạc trong đêm tối, cô phải chạy thoát bằng bắt cứ giá nào, cô cảm thấy những Shinobi đang tiến lại gần và kí hiệu quen thuộc của họ làm cô cảm thấy bệnh hơn, họ muốn bắt cô về Konoha cho đám cưới với Hokage, hôn phu của cô. Nếu là nhiều năm trước cô sẽ không bận tâm mà cưới luôn tên tóc vàng nhưng bây giờ cô đã là của Gaara và cả đứa bé trong bụng cô nữa. Cô lấy tay lau đi nước mắt và chạy tiếp cố không nghĩ đến chuyện khác. Khi gần đến biên giới cơ thể cô tự dưng tê cứng lại, cô quay qua và thấy Shikamaru bước ra.

"Xin lỗi cậu Hinata" Shikamaru nói sau đó bắt Hinata lại và đưa cô về Konoha, ban đầu cô cố chống cự nhưng sau đó do quá mệt nên đã ngất xỉu trên tay Shikamaru.

**Tại Konoha

Cô không còn khóc nữa thật sự cô không còn giọt nước mắt nào để mà khóc nữa, họ đã lấy đi tất cả cô có rồi phá tan nó, tay cô run run sờ vào bụng; họ đã đem con của cô và Gaara đi và giết nó. Họ nói họ không muốn thấy đứa con của Kazekage trong khi cô sẽ cưới Hokage của họ, tất cả những gì cô làm được lúc đó là hét lên và bảo họ cút đi, cô ngồi khóc cho đến khi thấm mệt và xỉu. Cô tỉnh dậy trong một căn phòng ngủ nhỏ, ba ngày đã trôi qua nhưng chả ai đến thăm cô và cô biết bọn họ đang bận rộn chuẩn bị cho lễ cưới, để cô không thể tự tử họ hạn chế lại charka của cô. Căn phòng cô đang nằm có màu trắng, cái giường cô đang nằm cũng màu trắng, cô ghét màu trắng.

Đêm đó có người đến thăm cô, nhẹ nhàng đánh thức cô, cô giả vờ ngủ và chờ người đó đi nhưng người đó vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ cô dậy, cô ngồi dậy mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy cha cô.

"Sao ông lại ở đây? Đi ra đi, tôi hận ông!"

"Cha xin lỗi, cha không bao giờ muốn con tổn thương như thế này, những người trong hội đồng Hyuuga đã nói nếu con không cưới Hokage-sama thì họ sẽ cho con vào phân gia và phong ấn con như Neji, cha không muốn con chịu đau đớn nên đồng ý, cha không ngờ họ lại lợi dụng đều này để gây chiến tranh, giờ Suna đã trở nên hoang tàn. Nếu cha có đủ sức mạnh cha sẽ dừng họ lại nhưng cha không thể, cha đã không bảo vệ được con, cha thật sự rất xin lỗi."

"Không đó là lỗi của con nên Suna và Konoha mới chiến tranh thế này, con chỉ ước con chưa bao giờ gặp Gaara và có thể mọi chuyện sẽ không xảy ra như thế này."

Hiashi ôm Hinata vào lòng, cô ôm lại cha mình và cô biết cô vẫn còn cha cô, điều đó làm mọi chuyện trở nên khác hơn. Cô đã chuẩn bị để chạy trốn khỏi nơi đây và bắt đàu một cuộc sống mới xa nơi này, và họ sẽ không bắt được cô vì cô không phải là thai phụ 8 tháng.

"Hinata, cha thật sự xin lỗi vì đã không đối xử tốt với con vào lúc nhỏ, tất cả những điều cha làm chỉ là muốn con mạnh mẽ hơn. Nhưng đến cuối cùng cha không ngờ cha lại hại con như thế này. Bà đã đưa cho cha cái này, bà nói con sẽ cần nó vào một lúc nào đó và cha nghĩ đó là bây giờ"

Hiashi đưa cho Hinata một cuộn giấy cũ, nhưng nhìn sơ đã biết đó cuộn giấy của bà cô đã đưa cho mẹ cô, mẹ cô đã không dùng nó.

Cuộn giấy này là một cuộn giấy đặc biệt, là bí mật sâu kín nhất của dòng tộc Hyuuga, nó có thể bẻ cong thời gian và trở về quá khứ nhưng cái giá của nó là chứng kiến những điều kinh khủng nhất và mạng sống của người mình yêu thương, nếu charka người làm thuật không phải là người mình yêu thương nhất thì nó không hiệu nghiệm. Nó được truyền lại trong tộc Hyuuga và chỉ có những người lãnh đạo tộc mới biết, kể cả hội đồng cũng không biết về nó, trừ một người được giao nhiệm vụ bảo vệ bí mật này cho đời sau lúc cần thiết. Cuộn giấy này cũng giống một thuật của tộc Uchiha là Ogami (mình không nhớ tên nhưng Danzo đã dùng thuật này để đấu với Sasuke và Madara) là lùi thời gian lại, chỉ có khác là thuật Hinata dùng sẽ trở về quá khứ và bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Nhưng thay đổi thời gian cũng có cái giá riêng của nó, nếu như thay đổi những chuyện đã xảy ra với người khác thì người dùng sẽ lãnh hậu quả đó. Cũng như nếu bạn cứu một người khỏi tai nạn nào đó, thì bạn sẽ là người bị dính vào tai nạn đó. Do đó hãy sử dụng cẩn thẩn và nên căn nhắc mọi chuyện trước khi hành động. Còn một điều sau khi bạn sử dụng về cuộn giấy này, bạn sẽ không nhớ gì về sự tồn tại của quyển giấy.

Hinata đọc những gì viết trong cuộn giấy và nhìn cha cô mắt đầy nước.

"Cha, con không muốn, con sợ lắm, con không muốn mất cha, con chỉ còn mỗi cha thôi"

"Đừng lo con của ta, hãy bắt đầu lại từ đầu, cho cha cơ hội này để chuộc lại những lỗi lầm"

"Không! Cha sẽ phải chết đấy, nó sẽ giết cha một cách đau đớn, con sẽ không chịu được mất"

"Cha biết, nhưng bây giờ đây là điều duy nhất mà cha có thể làm cho con, cha đã không bảo vệ được con. Hinata ta là cha con, ta sẽ làm tất cả mọi điều vì con. Ta mong con sẽ làm điều này không phải vì ta mà cho tất cả mọi người kể cả Gaara và đứa con của con."

Tay Hinata run và bắt đầu làm nhẫn thuật, cô khóc suốt thời gian khi chứng kiến charka của Hiashi cha cô thoát ra (giống như lúc Gaara bị hút charka của nhất vĩ ấy), người cô yêu quý và đôi mắt đầy sức sống dần dần đã trở nên vô hồn, nhưng cô không thể dừng lại cho đến khi Hiashi đổ sập qua một bên. Cô cảm thấy từng dòng Charka chảy khắp người cô, cô vứt bỏ mọi thứ cô giữ kín trong lòng, tình yêu, nỗi đau, thù hận. Sau đó có một ánh sáng nhẹ rồi khung cảnh trở nên đen tối.

Bàn tay cô đưa ra rồi lẩm bẩm "Tôi là ai? Sao tôi lại ở đây?"

*break time

Ahem… cảnh sau đây mình lấy trong một cuốn truyện kinh dị, cũng có vài cái mình nghĩ ra, hãy chắc chắn các bạn ngủ được khi đọc cái này xong :v nếu không chịu nổi những cảnh máu me xin hãy bỏ qua khúc này.

chẹp... mình biết là nó có hơi ghê, nhưng đó là tác dụng phụ của quyển giấy :v đừng giết mình, đó chỉ là tưởng tượng thôi

Sau đó từng ký ức trở về với cô, cô chính là Hinata Hyuuga, cô chứng kiến cảnh trước mắt mình, Suna đầy máu, xác người như bị vứt lung tung trên đường vào trung tâm, máu chảy thấm vào cát trở thành một màu nâu sẫm và mùi máu làm cho người còn sống cảm thấy khó chịu, trẻ em, phụ nữ, người già tất cả đều chết, có những xác chết mất tay chân và các cơ quan rải rác khắp nơi trên đường. Cô cảm thấy có gì đó ở chân, nhìn xuống là một cánh tay đầy máu bị cắt lìa, cô bước về sau vài bước rồi chạm vào cái gì đó. Cô quay lại và thấy những xác chết đang cử động, mắt họ đỏ rực, họ cùng đồng thanh nói "Chính cô đã giết chúng tôi! Chính cô đã giết chúng tôi!" Hinata sợ hãi lấy tay che miệng rồi chạy về phía trước cố thoát ra khỏi làng.

Cô chạy ra cổng làng thì thấy Shikamaru đang ôm chặt xác Temari đầy máu, bên cạnh Temari đang nằm là Shikadai đứa con của họ vừa được 2 tuổi đang khóc và ôm mẹ, Shikamaru quay lại nhìn Hinata đầy căm hận. Hinata chạy tiếp ra ngoài sa mạc.

Lần này cô gặp lại Kiba và Shino, cả hai đều nằm giữa sa mạc trống trải, Akamaru nằm cạnh Kiba miệng gầm gừ muốn đánh thức Kiba và hú lên đau khổ. Bộ long trắng của Akamaru nhuộm đầy màu máu đỏ huyết ở lưng trông rất khó nhìn, Shino thì bị bọ do chính cậu ta nuôi ăn thịt.

Hinata chạy tiếp và cô thấy Gaara và Naruto đấu với nhau, cô chạy tới nhanh, sau đó nhận ra trên tay Naruto đang ẫm một đứa bé tóc đỏ sau đó cậu ta giết nó, Gaara xông tới đánh Naruto nhưng sau đó lại dính Rasengan của Naruto vào ngay tim, Gaara ngã gục xuống đất và nằm im. Lúc Hinata chạy đến nơi cô cố gắng lay Gaara dậy nhưng không chạm vào được. Cô ngồi khóc đau khổ. Từ đâu trong tay Naruto cầm một cây búa, cậu ta cầm nó chặt đầu Gaara, từng nhát cứ xuống, máu văng khắp nơi, Hinata nhìn kinh hoàng miệng lẩm bẩm "không, không, dừng lại đi", Naruto cứ tiếp tục sau đó tới tay, chân...

Lần này là đột nhiên xuất hiện một căn phòng tối, có ánh đèn vàng, trên giường là xác của cha cô, một người bịt mặt chỉ chừa đôi mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào cái xác, sau đó hắn ta dùng muỗng mút mắt cha cô ra, Hinata nhìn kinh hoàng cố quay đi nhưng chân bị tê liệt, hắn múc tiếp mắt thứ hai rồi bỏ vào một cái lọ, sau đó hắn ta đi lại và để lên một cái giá, trên đó đầy mắt của tộc Uchiha, giá bên cạnh là những mái tóc dài màu tối, một đặc trưng của tộc Uchiha, hắn quay lại và cắt da trên đầu cha cô rồi lấy mái tóc đó. Hinata hét lên.

Chuyển sang một cảnh khác, lần này là lúc Kureina, Kureina đang nằm trên một cái giường trắng bất tỉnh, sau đó một người đeo mặt nạ bước vào, hắn rạch bụng Kureina, Kureina rên rỉ đau đớn hắn nhìn Kureina rồi dùng khăn bịt miệng cô tiếp tục công việc, Kureina khóc trong đau đớn, sau đó hắn cầm đứa bé lên. Hắn hỏi "Sao nó không khóc nhỉ…Hinata?" Rồi hắn nhìn qua Hinata đang đứng ở góc, đi lại từ từ.

"Không!" Hinata kêu lên trước mắt cô là cổng Konoha, trên cổng là đầu của Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Akamaru, Kiba và Shino những vệt máu chảy dài xuống.

Trước mắt cô bây giờ lại hiện ra cảnh cô đang đứng trước phòng Hokage sau nhiệm vụ dài, việc Naruto chơi đùa với tình cảm của cô, cảnh anh họ Neji của cô chết do bảo vệ cô, cảnh chú Hizashi phải chết để lại Neji đầy thù hặn lại một mình... Cô khóc to hơn rồi nói lớn "Tôi không chịu được nữa, đủ rồi! đủ rồi, đủ quá rồi! cho tôi ra đi"

Hinata bừng tỉnh rồi thức dậy, trán cô đầy mồ hôi, cô đưa tay lau rồi nhìn bàn tay bé xíu ở trước mặt, cô đưa tay định vuốt mái tóc dài của mình nhưng lại không chạm tới, sau đó nhìn xung quanh nhận ra đang ở phòng của mình, cô bước xuống giường rồi đi đến trước gương.

Trước gương một cô bé nhỏ cỡ 12 tuổi đang ngạc nhiên, mặc chiếc áo yukata hở vai màu trắng hồng nhạt, mái tóc ngắn màu xanh, đôi mắt to sáng màu tím xanh nhạt. Ôi trời.

Hinata thở dài 'Tại sao mình lại trở về lúc còn nhỏ như thế này? Bằng một cách nào đó mình đã trở về từ tương lai nhỉ, nhưng mình cần thay đổi gì ở quá khứ đây?' Hinata nghĩ ngợi sau đó nhìn lên đồng hồ, 3 giờ sáng, còn quá sớm để thức, cô trở lại giường và ngủ tiếp nhưng không thể và cứ nghĩ lại những chuyện mà cô đã xảy ra cho đến gần 4h mới ngủ được.

Hinata thức dậy vào lúc 5h30, cô đi tắm rồi thay vào bộ đồ cô thường bận lúc nhỏ, sau đó đi xuống nhà bếp tự làm bento cho bản thân và Hinabi như cô đã từng làm rồi chạy ra chỗ hẹn luyện tập, cô mong là sẽ gặp cha mình rồi ôm ông thật chặt và cảm ơn ông vì những điều mà ông đã làm cho cô nhưng tiếc là không thể nên cô định để lại cho tối nay. Khi đến chỗ hẹn cô gặp lại Kiba đang cười nhe cả hàm răng và Shino đứng im lặng để hai tai vào túi đợi cô, cô chạy đến ôm cả hai người vào lòng. Mọi người có vẻ ngạc nhiên nhưng sau đó cô, Kiba, Shino và Kureina cùng nhau luyện tập cả buổi sáng.

Có thể nói Hinata không cần tập cũng có thể mạnh như lúc trước, nhưng do cơ thể này lúc trước không luyện tập đúng cách, nên không có nhiều charka, do đó cô đã luyện tập theo cách của cô và mạnh hơn có thể so sánh với một Jounnin trong cơ thể bé nhỏ 12 tuổi, vì sau cùng lúc trước cô cũng là đội trưởng Anbu một thời. Trong thời gian 2 tháng luyện tập cô đã trở nên mạnh hơn và đã hoàn thành những nhiệm vụ xuất xuất cùng nhóm mà không bị thương, hội đồng và cha cô cảm thấy hài lòng về cô hơn, nhưng do lúc trước cô đã thua Hanabi em gái nhỏ hơn cô 5 tuổi nên hội đồng vẫn căn nhắc, dè chừng về cô.

Hinata không đi theo coi những lúc Naruto luyện tập nữa, thay vào đó cô cùng luyện tập chung với Naruto những lúc có cơ hội, ban đầu Naruto có hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng sau đó lại chấp nhận, Hinata dạy Naruto những điều cơ bản, sau cùng hai người trở nên thân nhau và Naruto luôn coi Hinata là bạn tốt, dù sao đi nữa cô cũng không thể trách Naruto lúc nhỏ được, cô bỏ qua mọi hận thù với Naruto.

3 tháng đã trôi qua, tóc cô trở nên dài hơn dù sao đi nữa cô vẫn thích tóc dài hơn. Kỳ thi Chunnin sắp diễn ra và đang đến gần, trưa ngày hôm đó cô đi ăn Ramen ở quán ăn Naruto thích, có thể nói cô chỉ thân mỗi với Naruto trong nhóm 7, Sakura thì có nói chuyện vài lần và Sasuke là cô chưa bao giwof nói chuyện, cậu ta khá lạnh lùng và ngạo mạn. Hinata đi thẳng và đến khi cô thấy trước mặt cô là Konohamaru đang bị Kankuro nắm áo, cô cười thầm vì biết nhóm chị em làng cát và nhóm 7 đang gặp mặt nhau 'cũng đã lâu rồi không gặp bọn họ, có lẽ mình nên ra chào hỏi tí nhỉ' Hinata nghĩ thầm.

Ghi chú tác giả: sau đây mình sẽ giải thích tí về chuyện chiến tranh| MỌI NGƯỜI LÀM ƠN ĐỌC THEO TỪNG CHAP ! mình cũng vừa viết lại cảnh Hinata về quá khứ

~ về phương diện tại sao Hinata yêu Gaara (mọi người đọc lại flashback chap 1 với cái này)

Hinata Gaara tình cờ gặp nhau và trở thành bạn thân. Hai người luôn nói chuyện với nhau nên rất rất thân, sau khi bị Naruto chia tay, Gaara là người duy nhất đứng ra lo lắng cho Hinata (lúc thất vọng, yếu đuối thì có người bên cạnh ấy) sau đó Hinata iu Gaara. Gaara cũng yêu Hinata sao bao nhiêu chuyện đã xảy ra.

.

về phương diện Naruto yêu Hinata điên cuồng

Naruto tỏ tình Hinata nhưng sau đó thì lại chia tay theo Sakura, Sakura nói việc Hinata hy sinh cho Naruto như thế nào cho Naruto hiểu Hinata "đã" yêu cậu ta như thế nào, Naruto hối hận nên muốn giành lại Hinata. Và chia cách Gaara với Hinata mọi cách, vì ahem Sakura sau này xảy ra một chuyện mà khiến Naruto chuyển toàn tình yêu về Hinata người duy nhất Naruto có thể yêu. Sau cùng dùng đến hôn nhân, sau đó Hinata bỏ đi, Naruto tức giận quyết giành lại Hinata và nghĩ sẽ làm cho Hinata yêu cậu ta lại.

.

kết chiến tranh vì: Naruto quá yêu Hinata, và cũng là vì hội đồng Hyuuga muốn lợi dụng hôn nhân gây chiến tranh( cái này nguyên nhân sâu xa, đúng ra thêm nhiều nhiều chap nữa mới giải thích được, haiz... nói trước mấy chap tới rồi)


	3. Chapter 3 Cuộc gặp gỡ lần nữa

Hinata lẳng lặng di chuyển lên một nhánh cây rồi ẩn mình sau những chiếc lá, nhìn cảnh trước mắt cô, Sasuke đang ngồi đối diện cô và cầm vài cục đá lưng dựa vào thân cây có điều dường như cậu ta không biết cô đang ở đây.

Trước khi Naruto kịp chạy đến tấn công Kankuro, Hinata bắn một lượng charka vừa đủ vào tay Kankuro, Kankuro ngạc nhiên buông Konohamaru xuống và quay qua hướng Hinata đang ẩn mình, Hinata nhảy từ trên cành cây đáp nhẹ xuống đất, không gây ra một tiếng động như một chiếc lá bị làn gió thổi nhẹ rơi.

Mọi ánh mắt đều dồn vào Hinata, Sasuke lúc này tay cậu ta nắm chặt, hòn đá trong tay cậu ta vụn nát, sau đó đáp xuống đứng gần nhóm của Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun" 

'Eh? Tự nhiên xuất hiện một cô bé nhỏ, rồi đâu ra thêm một chàng đẹp trai thế nhỉ? Chà chà ' Temari cười thầm.

'Con bé này vừa bắn charka vào mình sao? Sao nó dám, mà sao nó bắn charka được?' Kankuro nghĩ nhìn Hinata cảnh giác, sau đó một ý nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu Kankuro, rồi hắn ta cười.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto nói rồi chạy lại ôm chặt Hinata, Hinata cười ôm Naruto lại, đối với Hinta việc này cũng khá quen thuộc, hai người hiện tại cũng khá thân nhau.

"Oi, Naruto cậu ôm chặt mình quá rồi đó, haha, chưa gặp lại cậu từ lúc đi nhiệm vụ nhỉ" Hinata cười mỉm nói rồi quay qua nhìn Temari và Kankuro. Trong khi đó Sasuke và Sakura nhìn Hinata ngạc nhiên. 

'Làm thế nào mà Hinata lại nhanh như thế, còn đáp xuống rất nhẹ nhàng và êm như đã thuần thục vậy? điều gì đó đã thay đổi, Charka của Hinata khác so với lúc trước… mà khoan từ khi nào mà tên dobe thân với Hinata vậy?' –Sasuke nghĩ nhìn vào Hinata

'Hinata trong có vẻ mạnh hơn trước nhiều. Cô ấy thậm chí còn rất thân với tên Naruto baka nữa, từ khi nào thế nhỉ? Đợi đã Hinata vừa làm gì tên to con kia thế?'

"Nè nè bé con, em đang định chọc anh hả?" Kankuro nói rồi lại gần nâng cằm Hinata lên.

"Tên kia! Bỏ tay ra, ngươi đang định làm gì hả?" Naruto nói lớn.

Hinata nhìn Kankuro rồi cười mỉm 'Kankuro-nii baka này, thì ra đã có máu dê từ nhỏ, vẫn thích chọc con gái người ta như lúc lớn, được rồi giỡn tí vậy'

"Sabaku-san này, anh cúi tí xuống được không?" Hinata nói rồi cười mỉm.

'Sabaku-san! Sao nhỏ này biết….' Temari và Kankuro ngạc nhiên nhìn Hinata

"Được thôi…!"

Hinata hôn nhẹ lên má Kankuro rồi thì thầm vào tai "Kankuro-nii, bất ngờ nhỏ này dành cho anh ngọt ngào không?"Nói xong Hinata cười lùi ra sau vài bước đứng ngay giữa hai nhóm, mọi người đều làm mặt ngạc nhiên có Naruto thì tức đỏ cả mặt, Kankuro thì như mất hồn.

'Có thật đây là Hinata nhút nhát không vậy! không thể nào!' Sakura nghĩ trong đầu.

"Hahaha, ôi trời Kankuro, đừng nói là em đứng hình luôn rồi nhé!Thế nào thế nào, cảm giác như thế nào hả" Temari cười rồi huých vào vai Kankuro.

"À còn nữa Sabaku-san này, em mong là anh chị đừng làm các bạn em sợ như thế" Temari nhìn Hinata vẻ thích thú.

"Ahhhh tên chết tiệt, sao lại được Hinata hôn má như thế, chắc chắn ngươi đã ép Hinata" nói rồi Naruto chạy đến định đánh Kankuro, tiếc là Naruto lùn hơn nên Kankuro chỉ cần giơ tay ra cản ngay đầu cậu ta, trong khi Naruto múa tay chân loạn xạ.

"Haiz… lùn quá đấy nhóc"* Kankuro anime sweat drop*

Trong khi đó "Chào Sakura, Sasuke, tớ nghe nói nhiệm vụ của các cậu đã hoàn thành tốt, chúc mừng" Hinata nói.

Hinata nhìn qua Konohamaru đang ngồi dưới đất nhìn mọi người quan sát, rồi sau đó bước lại đỡ Konohamaru lên. Sau đó cô không giấu được nụ cười quay qua nhìn Gaara đang treo người trên cây và chứng kiến mọi việc và nói.

"Xem ra chúng ta có cơ hội gặp mặt thành viên cuối cùng của nhóm làng Cát mới đến nhỉ" Mọi người nhìn theo hướng Hinata và ngạc nhiên

'Làm sao mà Hinata/nhỏ đó biết cậu ta/mình ở đó thế' Mọi người cùng nghĩ.

Hinata mỉm cười khi nhìn khuôn mặt của mọi người.

"Kankuro thôi đi, đừng làm mất mặt làng ta nữa, vì lý do gì mà chúng ta phải đi một trận đường dài đến Konoha hả?" vẫn giọng nói đó, giọng nói mà Hinata luôn ghi nhớ, có điều giọng nói này lạnh lùng chứ không ấm áp như Hinata đã từng nghe.

"Nghe anh đã Gaara… mấy đứa nhỏ nó gây sự trước mà" – Kankuro cảm thấy sợ, Gaara rất ít khi lên tiếng.

"Im đi, hoặc tôi sẽ giết anh" –Gaara nói lạnh lùng, không khí trở nên căng thẳng.

"Anh hiểu rồi, anh hiểu rõ rồi, xin lỗi em Gaara"- Kankuro cố nói bình tĩnh, Temari đứng cạnh Kankuro.

"Aww thôi nào, đừng nghiêm túc quá như thế chứ, anh ta cũng khá vui tính mà" Hinata nhúng vai, Gaara chuyển ánh nhìn sang Hinata vẻ đe dọa, Hinata cười lại.

"Xin lỗi những người ở đây đi" – Gaara lên tiếng

'Cô gái đó đã bắn một lượng charka nhỏ vào tay Kankuro, một gennin thì chắc chắn không thể làm vậy được, nhưng tại sao chứ? Và tên tóc đen đó nữa ánh mắt của hắn.' – Gaara nghĩ về Hinata và Sasuke

Hinata nhìn Gaara hóa thành cát rồi di chuyển xuống bên cạnh hai chị em của cậu ta.

"Đi thôi, chúng ta không có thời gian đi dạo đâu" rồi bắt đầu đi.

"Đợi đã" Sakura lên tiếng

"Chuyện gì?" Temari

"Nhìn băng trán tôi biết các người đến từ Suna, dù Phong quốc và Hỏa quốc có là láng giềng của nhau thì Shinobi cũng không có quyền đi đến làng khác tự nhiên như thế, mục đích của mấy người là gì hả?" Sakura hỏi.

"Đây là giấy phép điều hành" Temari giơ giấy phép ra cho Sakura thấy

"Chúng tôi đến đây để tham gia kỳ thi Chunnin" Temari nói tiếp.

"Kỳ thi Chunnin?" Naruto nói ra vẻ thắc mắc

"Kỳ thi Chunnin là một kỳ thi dành cho các Gennin thi đấu với nhau để trở thành Chunnin, kỳ thi sẽ được tổ chức ba ngày nữa, các nước láng giềng đều được mời đến tham gia" Hinata giải thích cho Naruto.

"Ngươi tên gì?" Sasuke lên tiếng.

"Cậu nói tôi hả?" Temari vui vẻ hỏi Sasuke.

"Không tôi đang hỏi cái tên đeo hồ lô kìa" Sasuke nói.

Gaara nhìn Sasuke hồi lâu rồi lên tiếng "Sabaku no Gaara, còn ngươi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke trả lời rồi cười thầm cảm thấy thú vị.

"Cô gái kia? Cô tên gì?" Gaara hỏi nhìn sang Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, hân hạnh được làm quen" Hinata cười, Gaara gật đầu rồi quay lại định đi tiếp.

"Còn tôi, còn tôi, cậu có muốn biết tên tôi không" Naruto hỏi cười vui vẻ.

"Không quan tâm" Gaara trả lời định đi nhưng nghe Hinata nói.

"Cậu ta tên là Uzumaki Naruto, rồi một ngày cậu sẽ nhớ mãi tên của tên baka này" Hinata nói tiếp, sau đó nhóm làng cát đi.

Naruto ngồi tự kỷ nói chuyện với nhóm của Konohamaru.

"Mà này, vậy có nghĩa là chúng ta sẽ đấu với những người hồi nãy hả?" Sakura hỏi Hinata, Sasuke đứng quan sát hai người.

"Ai biết được? Đầu tiên thầy các cậu sẽ đi đăng ký, nếu như thầy của cậu nghĩ cậu đã đủ mạnh để tham gia cuộc thi. Cái đó mình cũng chả rõ lắm, các cậu đi hỏi thầy cậu đi nha, mình đi ăn trưa đây sau đó lại tập hợp với Kiba và Shino nữa, hẹn gặp sau nha, bye" Hinata nói rồi đi

*Đâu đó ở trên cây, ba shinobi làng âm thanh đứng quan sát.

"Thế nào hả?"

"Bọn chúng không có đáng kể gì, trừ tên tóc đen, nhỏ mắt trắng của Konoha và tên đeo hồ lô của Suna nên chú ý nhiều đấy."

*Tại tòa nhà Hokage

"Bé con! Em không vào được đâu, về nhà đi Hokage đệ tam đang họp với các bậc trưởng bối rồi" tên Jounnin đứng trước cửa chặn lại.

"Nhưng tôi có việc quan trọng cần nói! Giờ thì tránh ra hoặc anh sẽ hối hận đấy" Hinata nói giọng lạnh lùng, tỏ vẻ không quan tâm.

"Haha, một đứa nhóc chưa hỉ mũi sạch mà đồi gì chứ, về nhà mau đi cô bé Hyuuga" tên Jounin cười khinh.

"Là anh nói đấy" Nói rồi Hinata nhanh chóng đánh vào một điểm của tên Jounin, tên Jounin ngất xỉu.

Tiếng động ngoài cửa làm mọi người ngạc nhiên và nhìn vào hướng cửa. Jounin đang gác cửa ngã ở đó, một cô bé tóc ngắn có đôi mắt của tộc Hyuuga, khoác bên ngoài là một chiếc áo màu xám, băng ninja Konoha đeo quanh cổ, quần dài đến đầu gối, có ánh mắt nghiêm nghị không cảm xúc nhìn thẳng vào các trưởng lão trước mặt rồi lên tiếng.

"Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với các trưởng lão và ngài đệ tam." – Hinata.

"Ngươi là ai? Sao lại vượt qua Jounin một cách dễ dàng như thế" một người trong phòng hỏi.

"Đó không phải là vấn đề quan trọng, quan trọng chính là chuyện tôi sắp nói" – Hinata.

"Được rồi, nói đi" –Hokage đệ tam.

"Làng Lá sẽ bị tấn công vào ngày thi vòng cuối Chunnin" Hinata nói, mọi người nhìn Hinata ngạc nhiên.

"Có bằng chứng gì không? Dựa vào đâu mà ngươi nói vậy" – Danzo

"Tin hay không tùy các người, tôi không muốn tốn thời gian giải thích, nhưng chủ yếu việc này xảy ra là do Orochimaru, học sinh cũ của ngài đệ tam gây ra"- Hinata nói.

"Orochimaru… sao con biết" ngài Hokage hỏi.

'Mình không nên nói bí mật của mình, nếu như thế mình sẽ gây ra rắc rồi và xáo trộn lịch sử mất' Hinata nghĩ, im lặng tí rồi trả lời.

"Có thể nói à tôi có thể nhìn thấy trước tương lai" Hinata trả lời.

"Ngươi thấy như thế nào" – Danzo lên tiếng, Hinata im lặng tí rồi trả lời.

"Những giấc mơ" Hinata chậm rãi nói.

"Chỉ là những giấc mơ thì chứng minh gì chứ?" Danzo cười khinh.

"Như tôi đã nói, các người tin hay không thì tùy, tôi chỉ đến cảnh báo trước thôi, tôi đi đây" Hinata lên tiếng rồi bước đi ra khỏi phòng và đi thẳng về nhà.

*Ba ngày sau kể từ lần gặp nhóm 7 và nhóm Suna

Nhóm 8 vào tòa nhà diễn ra cuộc thi và đi ngang hai Chunnin đang gác cửa phòng thi, Hinata giải ảo thuật ở cửa phòng rồi cùng Kiba và Shino đi tiếp để lại hai Chunnin ngạc nhiên.

"Không hổ danh là học sinh của Kureina (Kureina là bậc thầy ảo thuật)"

"Đúng vậy, đó có phải là Hinata Hyuuga không nhỉ?"

"Đúng vậy, là Hinata Hyuuga" (:v mấy bạn đoán coi Hinata nhà mình làm gì mà nổi tiếng thế :)))~)

Nhóm 8 bước đi tiếp cho đến khi gặp được nhóm 7 đang đứng đó, Rock Lee đang đứng ở tỏ tình với Sakura, Hinata không thể kìm chế cười khúc khích trước cảnh trước mắt.

"Chúng ta ở lại xem tí được không Shino, Kiba?" Hinata quay qua hỏi Kiba và Shino, Kiba cười tươi đồng ý còn Shino thì gật đầu, Akamaru thì sủa hạnh phúc, Hinata xoa đầu Akamaru, cả nhóm đứng trong góc cùng coi.

"Tôi thách thức cậu Sasuke, chúng ta sẽ đấu để chiến thắng trái tim của Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee nói lớn

"Tôi sẽ đấu với cậu, lúc nào cũng Uchiha, Uchiha này nọ" Naruto nói

Hinata bước ra khỏi góc và nói " Tớ khuyên cậu không nên đấu với cậu ta; Nhìn thế nhưng cậu ta mạnh lắm đấy". Và tất nhiên Naruto đã tấn công và bị đánh bại chỉ bằng một đòn điều đó khiến cho Hinata cười khúc khích lại.

"Cái quái gì thế này"

"Rock Lee là một bật thầy về thể thuật, cậu ta sẽ cho cậu ăn đất đấy Uchiha" Bọn họ lườm Hinata nhưng Hinata chỉ nhúng vai và cười khi Sasuke chấp nhận đấu.

"Tên ngốc"-Hinata nói rồi dựa vào ường xem trận đấu

"Này cô thật sự nghĩ cậu bạn đẹp trai đó sẽ thua tên mặc đồ thun đó sao?' Hinata không quay lại nhìn và tỏ vẻ như biết nhóm Suna thay vào đó trả lời trong một giọng vui.

"Hai tôi chỉ mong là Lee sẽ nhẹ tay với cậu ta" Hai người đó bắt đầu đấu và trận đấu khá là thú vị cho đến khi Lee tức giận vì Sakura cứ cổ vũ cho Sasuke, và Lee đã đánh được vào điểm của Sasuke.

'Mình đã bảo tên ngốc đó đừng dại mà chọc cậu ta' Hinata đứng thẳng lên và tự hỏi bao giờ Gai-sensie mới xuất hiện, nhưng sao đó Hinata nhận ra sự xuất hiện của Gai và thầy ta đang đứng quan sát. Hinata nhíu mài sao đó làm nhẫn thuật, một con rồng bằng nước xuất hiện và bắt lấy hai người bọn họ trước khi họ chạm đất. Hinata đi đến cạnh bọn họ nhanh và Hinata kéo Lee lên để cho Lee thấy rằng Hinata không hề vui.

"Anh đang làm gì thế Lee-sempai? Động tác đó có thể giết chết cậu ta đấy! Điều đó rất không sung sức! Giờ thì hồi phục tuổi trẻ của anh nào Lee không chậm trễ nữa!" Lee nhìn Hinata ngạc nhiên trước khi cậu ta nhảy lên.

" Hai Hinata-hime anh Rock Lee đã làm điều rất không sung sức nên anh sẽ hồi phục tuổi trẻ của mình cho Sakura-koi!" (tiếng cười)

"Hai hãy truyền nó cho tất cả mọi người!" Hinata cười nửa miệng rồi đi, trước khi Gai-sensie xuất hiện và cùng Lee làm nhóm bảy và nhóm làng cát sợ run mình. Hinata bước lại Shino và Kiba rồi đi đến phòng thi.

Nhóm 8 bước vào phòng thi, tìm chỗ ngồi thoải mái sau đó thì nhóm 7 vào. Nhóm InoChouShika đến chào hỏi trước, sau đó thì nhóm 8 đến chào hỏi. Sau đó thì Kabuto bước đến.

Sau khi Kabuto nói về các tấm thẻ, Sasuke lên tiếng

"Tức là những tấm thẻ này có thông tin cá nhân" Sasuke lên tiếng.

"Có đấy. Cậu có hứng thú với ai à?" –Kabuto nhìn Sasuke.

"Đúng vậy" Sasuke trả lời

"Vậy cậu muốn tìm hiểu về ai?" Kabuto hỏi

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee và Hyuuga Hinata của Konoha" Sasuke nói, mọi người ngạc nhiên quay qua nhìn Hinata sau đó nhìn lại Sasuke, Hinata chỉ cười rồi quay ra chỗ khác nhìn xung quanh phòng.

"Cậu có đầy đủ tên nhỉ, thế thì chắc không lâu đâu" Kabuto nói rồi làm thuật.

"Vậy đầu tiên là Rock Lee, cậu ta hơn các cậu 1 tuổi, đã hoàn thành 20 nhiệm vụ cấp D, 12 nhiệm vụ cấp C, thầy phụ trách là Gai, thể thuật phát triển mạnh qua từng năm nhưng những kỹ năng khác thì rất tệ, giống như các cậu, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta tham dự kỳ thi Chunnin, đồng đội là Tenten và Hyuuga Neji." Kabuto đọc thông tin trong tấm thẻ

"Hả Hyuuga?" Naruto ngốc vẫn không biết Neji là anh họ của Hinata lúc đó.

"Tiếp theo là Sabaku no Gaara, đã hoàn thành 8 nhiệm vụ cấp C, 1 nhiệm vụ cấp B, thật là một Genin đáng kinh ngạc, có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cấp B. Tôi không có thông tin nhiều về cậu ta, vì cậu ta từ nơi khác đến và mới tham gia lần đầu nhưng mà cậu ta đã hoàn thành tất cả nhiệm vụ mà không bị thương tí nào cả"

'Ghê thật' Mọi người trong nhóm nghĩ, Hinata chỉ cười thầm.

" Cuối cùng là Hinata Hyuuga, đã hoàn thành 6 nhiệm vụ cấp D, 1 nhiệm vụ cấp C, 2 nhiệm vụ cấp C solo (tức là đi một mình :v Hinata nhà mình ghê không) và 1 nhiệm vụ cấp B solo mới hoàn thành cách đây không lâu, thể thuật khá tốt, nhẫn thuật thì có thể nói là mạnh và có một vài tin đồn là có thể dùng thuật trị thương thuần thuật như một Jounin" Kabuto nói rồi nhìn Hinata.

'Nhiệm vụ cấp B sao! Jounin?! Thuật trị thương?' Mọi người trong nhóm nhìn Hinata

'Chết thật, mình bất cẩn quá, không nên để mọi người biết mình đến từ tương lai được' Hinata cười rồi nói "Thôi nào, làm gì có việc trị thương, đó chỉ là tin đồn mà thôi"

Mọi người không nói gì nữa nhưng vẫn giữ suy nghĩ cho riêng mình.

"Tên ta là Uzumaki Naruto! Ta sẽ không thua bất cứ ai trong các ngươi đâu! Hiểu chưa hả" Naruto nói sau đó Hinata cười

"Hai Naruto-kun tớ tin là vậy và một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ trở thành Kage!"những người khác nhìn Hinata lạ lùng, Hinata tự hỏi phản ứng của họ như thế nào nếu họ có thể thấy được tương lai cậu ta là một Kage. Hinata nhìn xung quanh và thấy mọi người đang chăm chú nhìn nhóm của họ và sau đó thì thấy Gaara nhìn Hinata chằm chằm. Cậu ta không quay đi như thể ánh mắt đó sẽ giết chết Hinata vậy, thế là Hinata nháy mắt đùa với Gaara. Hinata cười khi Gaara nhíu mày lại sau đó chú ý vào người có mái tóc bạc.

"Làng âm thanh là một làng mới thành lập nên không ai có nhiều thông tin về họ nhưng chắc chắn là họ yếu" Hinata nhìn tên ninja làng âm thanh đến đánh Kabuto nhưng Hinata đã bước ra trước và nắm tay hắn lại vì thế nhẫn thuật đã không xảy ra.

"Anh biết không như thế là không thân thiện lắm đấy, chỉ vì Kabuto-san là một baka không có nghĩa là anh có thể trút giận giữ lên anh ấy được ne? Hơn nữa tôi tin là anh còn việc khác tốt hơn để làm hơn là tấn công ai đó yếu và phiền phức như anh ta nhỉ?" Hinata buông tay hắn ra và mọi người ngạc nhiên trước lời nói của Hinata

"À gomen Kabuto-san nhưng em thích những người có ý định làm hại những người làng lá cả"

"à không sao đâu Hyuuga-san"

Ibiki bước vào và mọi người đều vào chỗ ngồi, khi thời gian bắt đầu Hinata nhìn các câu hỏi rồi cố không cười khi nhìn những câu hỏi dễ này. 'Mình luôn nghĩ mấy câu này khó khi mình còn nhỏ'

Sau khi mọi người hoàn thành bài kiểm tra, Naruto đã khiến mọi người phải suy nghĩ về câu hỏi số 10, giờ thi kết thúc, Hinata và mọi người trở về nhà.

Tại khu Rừng chết

Hinata đi đến khu rừng chết để gặp đội của Hinata, Hinata chào Kiba và Shino, hai người họ nhìn cô kỳ lạ Hinata chỉ cười. Hinata dựa vào hàng rào và nhìn các đội khác đả đến kể cả đội 7 và đội của làng cát. Hinata nghĩ Naruto sẽ đến trước nhưng thay vào đó là Sasuke đánh đầu Naruto rồi đi đến.

"Tôi có làm chuyện với cô bao giờ chưa?" Hinata nhìn Sasuke kỳ lạ và những người kia gật đầu đồng ý trước khi Hinata cười tỏ vẻ ngây thơ (vô số tội).

"Anh Lee chưa nói với cậu à? Cậu đã làm điều không phải là tuổi trẻ vì đánh nhau ở ngoài kỳ thi Chunnin, việc mà không được cho phép" – Hinata.

"Đúng vậy nhưng sau đó cô đã bước vào "

"Hmmm, Tôi nghĩ tuổi trẻ của cậu cần nhiều động lực đấy". Hinata cười mỉm với bọn họ và nháy mắt với Gaara đang nhìn chằm chằm sau đó nhóm 8 biến mất vào trong rừng.

End…

="= dài khủng khiếp, mọi người có thắc mắc, ý kiến gì thì đóng góp nha :3


End file.
